


Cut's Kanera Week Prompts

by cutlawquane



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Intimacy, Pillow Talk, Romance, Sexual Tension, Undercover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-26 19:33:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6252673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutlawquane/pseuds/cutlawquane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caaaan you feel the Kanera love tonight? Curating all my fics for JediPrompt's Kanera week!</p><p>Posting them on <a href="http://cutlawquane.tumblr.com/">Tumblr</a> first but they'll all be here shortly after.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pillow Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First prompt is **Truth**
> 
> Hera and Kanan talk about their birth names.

“Kanan, what’s your real name?” Hera asked, resting her head on his chest.

He blinked and shook his head.

“What?” he said.

“I know Kanan wasn’t your birth name,” Hera continued. “I want to know what you were called as a child.”

“Umm… why?” Kanan said, sitting up in the bunk.

“Just curious,” Hera said. “We’ve shared everything, yet I know little of who you were before we met.”

Hera ran her fingers through Kanan’s hair affectionately.

Kanan sighed.

“It’s not important,” he said evasively. “I mean, I’m no longer that kid anymore.”

“Yeah, but, you were once,” Hera said. “I imagine you were quite a handful for your poor teachers.”

Kanan chuckled. “I was.”

He kissed Hera on the cheek and she giggled playfully.

“Hey! You didn’t answer the question,” she retorted, pushing Kanan away.

“It was Caleb,” Kanan said finally. “Caleb Dume.”

“Hah,” Hera said. “I knew it’d be something like that.”

“Like what? What’s wrong with Caleb?”

“Nothing, nothing… Kanan’s just tougher, you know.”

Kanan laughed. “So you’re saying I had a girly name?”

“No, just more noble.”

“Not that you aren’t,” Hera added quickly.

“Right…” Kanan said.

“So now it’s your turn, Miss Hera,” he said. “Family name.”

Hera bit her lip nervously.

“Syndulla,” she answered.

“As in Cham Syndulla? The rebel leader?”

“Yes,” Hera replied, her voice growing distant.

“How close were you to him? Cousin? Niece? Third daughter-in law twice removed?”

Kanan smirked but caught onto Hera’s discomfort and wrapped an arm around her.

“Hera, you don’t have to tell me more if you don’t want to,” he said concernedly.

“He was my father,” she said quietly.

“Really?” Kanan said. “He was a revolutionary and a great general. He helped liberate Ryloth from the separatists. You have a famous father!”

“We haven’t spoken in years,” Hera said. “Our relationship is… complicated.”

“More complicated than ours?” Kanan said kissing her hand as if she were royalty.

“Way more,” she said. “I think you and I are pretty simple.”

“Yeah and how’s that?” Kanan shot back.

“Well… you know, we share a bunk, you cook, I pilot the Ghost, we do missions together and well…”

Hera’s green skin got progressively darker as she blushed furiously.

“I dunno, that sounds pretty complicated,” Kanan said with a grin.

Kanan had never seen Hera such a deep shade of green.

“I think you mean that we’re in love,” he said directly.

Kanan leaned in close to Hera until his breath was on her lips. She closed her eyes and opened her mouth slightly but no kiss came.

“Yes, definitely,” he said, drawing away teasingly.

Hera whacked him hard over the shoulder.

“Kanan! You’re a no-good scoundrel. I don’t know why I tell you things!” she said, hitting him over the head with a pillow.

“Okay, okay, I’m sorry,” he said as she hit him a few more times.

“Enough truths for today,” Hera said.

“Hey, you started it,” Kanan retorted. “If I had my way we’d have done dares instead.”

“Point taken,” Hera said. “Now kiss me before I ask any more damn questions.”

Kanan pulled her down onto the bunk with him.

“Gladly.”


	2. The Things I Didn't Say

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt for this fic is: **Wary**
> 
> Hera voices her concerns to Kanan about going on the mission to Malachor.

“Don’t go, Kanan,” Hera said. “We can find another way.”

“There is no other way,” Kanan responded, tying his hair back behind his head.

Hera pushed him down onto the bunk and put both hands on his shoulders. “It’s too dangerous. We can’t afford to lose you again. Not after Mustafar.”

Kanan sighed and looked down at the floor.

“I have to do this. For Ezra, and for the safety of the crew.”

“But why does it have to be so soon?” Hera pleaded. “If things don’t go-“

“They will,” Kanan said, lifting her hands off his shoulders. “Now we can either talk about all the things that could go wrong or we can enjoy each other’s company for at least tonight.”

“At least?” Hera said in alarm, relinquishing his grasp.

“Hera…” Kanan said, his voice trailing off.

“I can’t have you charging off like this,” she said heatedly. “It’s not fair, we need you.”

“And I’m doing what’s best for us,” Kanan said sadly.

Hera crossed her arms and fumed silently.

“Maybe I should go,” he said, standing up.

“No!” Hera gasped. “Kanan.”

She clutched his arm and pulled him back towards her.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry. It’s just… I’ve been there. Without you, that is. I don’t know if I can do it again.”

“You won’t have to,” Kanan said assuredly.

“How can you be so sure?” she asked pressing herself closer to him.

“You’re not exactly going off on a supply raid. This is Malachor we’re talking about - a wasteland planet destroyed by war. Who knows what sort of dangers could be down there.”

Kanan gulped. “I shouldn’t have told you that,” he said, looking off to the side.

“Kanan, I didn’t tell you things before. Some for safety, some because well… I just didn’t.”

“When you were captured, that’s all I thought about. The things that I didn’t say. How much… how much…”

Hera choked up. Small tears streamed down her face as she clutched Kanan.

“Hera, we’ve been over this,” Kanan said gently. He stroked Tchin as she rested her head between his neck and shoulder.

“The mission comes first. We’ve both made the choice to put the cause before our own lives.”

Hera sobbed, wiping the tears from her eyes. “But this time the danger is so real. We say these things, but this is your life we’re talking about. You don’t have to go down to face the Inquisitors, or Vader. Please, Kanan.”

Kanan hugged her tightly to him. “We might be able to delay a little, but eventually, we will have to go. There is no choice here.”

Hera gulped. “Yes, but not tomorrow. Stick with us. I’m not ready. And Ezra, Ezra needs more time.”

Kanan sighed. “Alright, but promise me it won’t be like this the night before we actually go. I need your blessing Hera and I want to see you smile and laugh.”

Hera sniffled, the beginnings of a smile playing on her lips. “Okay,” she said. “Tonight though, I want to… I want to tell you…”

“You already have,” Kanan said, framing her face with his hands.

“I can feel it here,” he said, taking her hand and pressing it to his heart.

Hera moved slowly towards Kanan and met his lips. The salt from her tears mingled with the hot taste of his mouth and Hera shut her eyes as she took it all in.

“I love you, Kanan,” she said as they parted.

“I love you too, Hera,” he said.

He hugged her close to him, his body firm compared to the tremors of emotion flowing through hers.

“Don’t be afraid of what has not happened yet. Enjoy and cherish what you have now. What we have now,” Kanan whispered.

“There is a time and place for concern,” he continued. “But it’s important to keep in mind that even if all you fear does come true, these last few years we’ve spent together, they’ll still be there.”

“I will live on through your hope as you will live on through mine. And we’ll have left fighting for what we believe in and what we love.”

Hera tightened her grip around Kanan’s neck.

“Do you understand me, Hera?” he said softly.

Hera pressed her chin into Kanan’s shoulder.

“Yes,” she whispered. “I do.”


	3. Extraction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt for this fic is **Undercover**
> 
> Kanan helps Hera with an undercover mission. But little does he know she's doing things a little different this time.

Kanan scanned the room nervously.

As usual, Kanan knew very little about this mission. He only knew that he was needed for extraction and Hera had given him the signal to proceed. But from what and how, he had no idea.

The bar was packed. Sentients from all walks of life mingled here like the worst galactic fruit salad. In addition, Kanan noticed that the dress code at the locale was more risqué than he was used to.

In one corner, a luscious female Pantoran entertained two Gamorreans.

Kanan shuddered as he heard the harsh laughs of a group of Rodians engrossed in a game of Sabacc.

Loud clinks and thumps rang out around the place as glasses connected and drunks stumbled about. The discordant sound effects mixed with the ear-splitting thumps of the music. Galactic techno wave, they called it, but Kanan would have preferred the scraping of the Ghost’s exhaust port.

People milled everywhere, moving dizzily about: some headed for the refresher, some to the bar, some to the door (best case scenario for Kanan).

He pushed past a few more people and found himself in the middle of a raucous dance floor. It didn’t take long for him to be accosted by two human females with hungry looks in their eyes.

Kanan backed away in disgust, wiping his tunic down from the stickiness of their fingers.

And that’s when he saw her.

She was dressed in a flowing red dress. Kanan gawped as the sequined fabric hugged her delicate frame, accentuating the curves of her hips and toned arms.

But more shockingly for Kanan, she was slow dancing with a smug young man. They had eyes only for each other, and as Kanan lurched towards them, he felt his throat constrict and anger build within his core.

Hera’s partner leaned forward just as Kanan bolted to her side and threw a heavy punch at his face.

The man hit the ground hard, and everyone else on the dance floor stopped abruptly.

“We better go,” Hera said, grabbing Kanan’s hand.

She led him quickly out of the bar, heels clicking as she ran. Kanan followed her dourly, his frustration building with each step.

Once they were outside and alone, he rounded on her.

“What the Devaronians was that?!” he said angrily.

Hera crossed her arms. “I was completing the mission.”

“Yeah, well, cuddling up to some gorseknuckle sure doesn’t seem like it was part of the plan,” Kanan roared.

“Kanan,” Hera said, calmly but firmly. “Listen to me. I did what had to be done.”

She put both hands on his shoulders.

Kanan shrugged her off. “You could have told me,” he said.

“Then you wouldn’t have let me go and I wouldn’t have this,” she said, holding up a memory stick.

Kanan glowered at her.

“You said this would be easy,” he said.

“It was,” she said.

“Then why did you signal me for extraction?” Kanan said, holding up his hands. “I had no idea what sort of mess you were in.”

“I wasn’t in a mess. I just wanted to get out of there sooner. And I knew you’d come running,” Hera said, flashing a smile.

She put her arms around Kanan’s neck and he felt his face grow hot.

“Next time, give me some warning,” Kanan said.  “Please.”

“I didn’t expect… this,” he said as his eyes traveled down her alluring figure.

“And what did you expect?” she said, coyly.

“Erm…” Kanan hemmed and hawed.

“Kanan, just so you know,” Hera began. “You’re the only person I’d crawl under fences with or hijack transponders with or hideout in cargo crates with.”

“This? This isn’t me. You know the real me and I’d only share that with someone I trusted. Someone I love.”

Kanan exhaled in relief.

“Yeah, I know,” he said. “But this… this is nice.”

“Oh yeah?” she said.

Kanan pulled her in and kissed her, arms wrapped around her slim torso.

“Wow, you even taste different,” he said in surprise as their lips came apart.

Hera cuffed him over the ear.

“I thought you liked me like this,” she said.

“I do, I do,” Kanan said, covering his head as she swung another punch his way.

“You look beautiful. But I prefer you the way you normally are.”

“You mean the not-beautiful me,” Hera teased.

“No, love, the real you,” Kanan said. “And there’s no word for how beautiful that is.”

Hera smiled so wide at that Kanan felt his own heart leap.

“Come on then,” she said, taking his arm. “Let’s go get my flight suit.”

“Do we have to??” Kanan protested. “How ‘bout you stay in this for a little longer?”

“Fine,” Hera said. “But only coz you asked. And no heels. This dress is rather nice.”

“So who did you go as? Baronness Taa? No, don’t tell me, you busted out Duchess Melora for this job!”

Hera pushed Kanan forward and he tripped and fell onto the duracrete.

“Don’t make me regret this,” she snapped. “Remember that I hold all the cards here.”

“Well until you take all the cards off,” Kanan said with a smirk.

“You would like that wouldn’t you,” Hera said. “Well too bad, it’s the flight suit as soon as we get back.”

Kanan sighed.

“Next time you decide to wear this dress though, can I please join you on the mission?”

Hera tilted her head, a poorly disguised smile dancing on her lips.

“I’ll think about it,” she said, strutting forward, the clicks of her heels leaving Kanan trailing behind. 


End file.
